You could be Happy
by tashalem
Summary: loneliness takes many forms, whether you're a beloved bad boy celebrity, a well-bred well-mannered tycoon, or a jobless girl trying to survive, how do these three lives entwine, money, fame, love...it's about to get messy!
1. Chapter 1

You could be Happy

Chapter 1:

Eponine's gotten used to playing the supporting role never the main character, the men she loves don't love her, the jobs she applies for reject her, each moment of happiness seeps right through her fingers, but still she smiles because if she cries she might not stop.

"Hello, yes this is Eponine speaking, who's this, ahhh I applied a few months ago…what…I got it ... I really got the job…oh my god thank you, thank you so much yes ...yes ...I'll be there in the morning", Eponine's trembling fingers slid her phone back in her coat pocket as she breathed in the cool November air, I guess this year won't end in complete misery, you've done well to hold on this long Eponine, you've done well.

Walking around the city Eponine tried to think of the last time things fell in order, it'd been far too long is the conclusion she came to, walking up the stairs to her one bedroom apartment she really wished she had to someone to go home to, they didn't even need to talk, just to able to hear someone breathing would be enough.

Waking up the next morning Eponine felt hope, she opened her wardrobe, putting on a pair of tailored jeans she bought two years ago and a pink blouse she bought on a day she wanted to feel pretty but never got around to, brushing her long black waves she felt ready for the day ahead.

Letting out a large sigh Eponine's fingers tightened around her bag strap, before she took those important steps into her future.

"hi, I'm here for a PA job for Enjolras- "

"ugh another one…why do they keep sending these girls, they never last long... here's your temporary ID, go up to the 9th floor fill out the form with human resources your new ID will be ready in a few days, then head up to the 12th floor, wait in the office to the right, your client will be there soon, got that", said the receptionist sneering. Eponine vaguely nodded as she took her ID.

Eponine's leg were shaking as she sat waiting for her new boss, she wasn't sure what she'd be doing.

"tell them I won't do it…I'm no one's second choice" the angry voice entered the room accompanied by sky blue eyes and blonde locks. "who are you?" jumping up Eponine stumbled forward.

"I'm Eponine, your new PA", cool eyes trailed the length of her body before resting on her eyes.

"…well at least your face is better than the last one" taking a deep breath Eponine steadied herself, the gaze in her eyes changing.

"You have a strange way of introducing yourself,.. it's kind of disgusting", suddenly Enjolras is grabbing her blouse and pulling her even closer.

"What the hell did you say?"

"There's only two other people who are like that…my mum and dad"

"Who the hell do you think you are… I should fire you" Eponine bit her lip at the tension in his voice.

"You could but you shouldn't?", her big eyes weren't just pleading they were searching for something.

"Why?"

"because I've got nothing to lose, so there's not much I can't do... use me to take care of all the little annoyances and obstacles, no one will be more on your team more than me" Enjolras' cool blue eyes flickered as he observed that strange look in her eyes, his hand loosened on her blouse as she stepped back.

"You're pretty arrogant, you make it sound like I need you", Eponine extended out her hand

"it's not that you need me, it's that I need to be needed so please... need me", the slow way her long lashes closed over her eyes was entrancing.

"Put your hand down, I'm not going to fire you…yet"

"you won't be disappointed I'm Ep-", Enjolras rolled his eyes as his mouth cut her off.

"I don't need your name, just don't disappoint me", turning on his heel Enjolras walked away, Eponine jumped as a small man is left in his wake, he looks Eponine up and down.

"I'm Enjolras' manager call be Blake, now Eponine listen carefully you are to be his eyes and ears, whatever he wants you give it to him but also not, our little star has an image to uphold so while doing your standard duty as a PA, also keep crazy fan girls away, avoid him getting into any scandals, keep a check on his temper, make sure he's well fed, happy and on time for shoots okay, the Cheshire like grin on his face froze Eponine for a second.

"ye- yes of course, ermmm what kind of star is Enjolras", seeing the blank expression in your eyes the manager stepped back the toothy grin turning to a grimace.

"you do know who Enjolras Vaultaire is right?", the manager stumbled in disbelief.

"I don't know, I applied for this job online.. I must've applied for at least 60 similar ones"

"Don't you watch TV?"

"I don't own a television"

"radio?"

"I don't have one"

"Have you ever been on the net, looked outside, there isn't a man woman, child, dog, cat bird who doesn't know who Enjolras Vaultaire is"

"Except me",

"is that something to be proud off!?", Eponine jumped.

"No…I'll research him"

"I 've never heard of PA, not knowing who a client is, unbelievable", with that the manager left. Eponine sighed, she could finally breathe, after filling out the forms at HR, Eponine went to an internet café and absorbed everything she could about Enjolras, it was like discovering a strange book in dusty out of the way library, utterly enchanting.

The next day she felt ready, strolling into the office she went straight up to the 12th floor, sitting cross legged was the blonde Adonis, she placed down a coffee next to him.

"what's this?"

"it's your favourite coffee, a mix of Colombian and Kenyan beans, a drop of cream and 1 table spoon of honey", Enjolras raised an eyebrow as he picked up the cup and inhaled, sighed.

"you've done a bit of research, well it's the least you can do", standing Enjolras paused there was a strange look in Eponine's big doe eyes they were almost glazed.

"why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're magic", Enjolras wanted to pin down the gaze in her eyes, infatuation, fan worship, ambitious ass kissing ,those were looks he was familiar with, this was not.

"I've been called many things, but magic isn't one of them"

"honestly I didn't know who you were, but I've seen your work now, everything you do is magical", Enjolras didn't know how to react so he flicked her forehead, forcing Eponine to step back and wince.

"erhm ..you were creeping me out,", Eponine cleared her throat.

" we have to go, you have a commercial to shoot in half an hour, your manager and the vans is waiting".

As they made their way along the expensive marble Eponine took in everything, the way his long legs strode, the bounce of his curls, the steely gaze in his eyes, and the gazes of everyone around him, like they wanted to mob him but didn't dare.

"How is she?", asked Blake attentively, Enjolras tilted his head and looked at Eponine with a smirk.

"she's strange ", the van filled up with a strange energy.

"err well that's better than nothing", the rest of the trip was relatively quiet with everyone on their phone's.

The studio was brilliant, Enjolras went straight into makeup and wardrobe, when he came out, Eponine had an elderflower cordial in her hand for him, he took it and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard it helps you relax", Enjolras just smirked before downing it and giving her the empty cup.

"Everyone be on your best behaviour; our key investor will be here soon. Ahhh there he is", everyone turned as tall man with warm hazel eyes in an Armani suit walked in.

Eponine dropped the cup.

AN; it's been a awhile since I've had a feeling for a story, but I'm feeling it, I hope you guys enjoy, likes and criticism all ways welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

You could be Happy

Chapter 2:

Nothing was louder than the sound of that plastic cup rolling across the studio floor, resting at expensive polished shoes, the young man bent down and picked up the cup. It was almost in slow motion the way his long legs carried him forward, his arms reached out and swept up a frozen little bird in his embrace.

"Eponine", there's nothing quite like the sound of gasps followed by silence, the young man began pulling away but never letting go, never again.

"let go...", the letters sounded so small and weak they could barely form the words, but the arms fell reluctantly.

"I feel like I'm going to cry… where did you go?"

"later…let's do this later... please Marius", taking a step back, Marius cleared his throat as he walked around Eponine to go to the director. She didn't know how, but Eponine's trembling feet took her to the corridor.

"You're full of surprises", the sudden sharp steely voice straightened her trembling legs.

"please don't",

"Is that how you got this job… by sleeping with boss", the fire that burned in Eponine's eyes, made her hand reach out and grab a clump of Enjolras' shirt.

"You really do have a disgusting way of speaking", grabbing her wrist, Enjolras yanked her arm and swerved her whole body pining her against the wall.

"You're really getting on my nerves... I should fire you", his cool eyes tried withstanding the fire in hers.

"err is everything okay?", both turned to see a bewildered Blake, Enjolras let go of Eponine's hand and backed off, before turning and heading back towards the studio, Blake slowly made his to her.

"ahhh I forgot to tell you the most important rule, don't get into scandal with your client, nothing ends a promising career and a peaceful life like not knowing your place", there was a sinister edge to Blake's voice that Eponine didn't appreciate.

"See you haven't changed Blake, still being uncomfortably threatening towards young women", Blake spun his eyes wide before laughing awkwardly.

"ha-ha ha, you're so full of jok-….and oh yes I'm coming Enjolras…they're calling me", the manager scurried away leaving Marius and Eponine alone in the corridor. Again, as if controlled Marius legs pushed him forward his arms sweeping Eponine into another embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm just trying to make sure you're real", Eponine sighed and her nose was instantly filled with his familiar cologne his warmth and all the terrible memories that came with them. She pulled herself out of his embrace.

"I didn't think we would see each other ever again",

"You've worked hard to make that happen… I've searched everywhere for you", Eponine finally forced herself look at him properly, she regretted.

"Why were you searching for me?", Marius rubbed his eyes.

"because of our history, it- "

"ended a long time ago", Marius pleading eyes were searching Eponine's.

"Not for me"

"It ended Marius, for both of us… in very absolute and final way, don't you remember?", Marius looked away.

"Maybe but I was curious…I wanted to know if there was even a 0.001% chance that we could start again. I was curious", Eponine laughed but that I'm too tired to cry, so please stop kind of laugh.

"I'm a criminal and you're the victim, why would you even want to, after all this time, what right do I….why? why are you being like this?", Eponine's voice was getting that tremble you get when your desperate heart has pushed your tears all the way back down to your throat begging you to swallow them.

"Because I don't know how to not find you beautiful", sighing deeply Eponine steadied herself.

"I know I don't have the right to ask, and I will spend this life living like a sinner, but promise that you'll treat me like a stranger from now on, if possible lets never meet again." Marius eyes met yours.

"If it was a promise I could make, I would. I'll try but I won't make that promise", with those words Marius walked up to Eponine placed his hand on her shoulders before carrying on into the studio.

It was too much as soon as she heard the door shut her knees gave up, and Eponine found herself on the ground and the tears she'd held for years finally came out, they fell fast tickling her pale cheeks, it was one of those life changing cries.

When the shoot was done Eponine was waiting outside the van, as Enjolras came towards her his eyes narrowed at the puffiness and redness of hers , taking the sunglasses from around his neck he calmly slid them on her face.

"People will think it's something I did. Wear these till you look like yourself", without waiting for a reply he climbed into his van she follow. The second Eponine sits he is leaning right in his nose almost brushing hers, he couldn't see how wide her eyes had become

"I don't like drama so end it quickly… go back to being a weird alien. Also if you call the way I speak disgusting one more time, I really will fire",

"You have a joint commercial with Yara in two hours, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Did you not get to that bit in your research"

"I was watching your first movie again", Eponine watched Enjolras mouth crinkle weirdly.

"I barely remember it", Eponine leaned back in her seat.

"It was called Almosts… you were shining so brightly, even though it was a pretty sad movie"

"It seems you like sad things", Eponine ignored his statement

"what a silly thing to say, no one likes sad things, it's just sad feelings feel more real…happiness feels like a joke sometimes" Eponine trailed off "ahhh that actress was shining too, I really believed in your love, she should be as big as you…I wonder where she went", another on of those strange silences filled the van.

When they finally made it to lunch it was uncomfortably quiet, it had been that way since the van, Eponine didn't know what had happened, or what she could do, when they got to the next shoot Enjolras walked off to wardrobe and make up without saying a word. Eponine sighed she was so deep in thought she walked straight into someone, Enjolras sunglass fell to the floor.

"Watch where the hell you're going!", Eponine looked up to cold unwavering eyes, her own eyes widened in recognition.

"I'm sorry, I didn't me- ", a slap stopped her words short, Eponine was in so much shock she just stood their glasses in hand face burning.

"If I see you again, your life is over", the young woman flounced off, Eponine sighed and rubbed her face wincing. When Enjolras came out of makeup he found you standing a little dazed in the corridor, didn't take him long to notice your bruised cheek.

"The way I talk maybe disgusting, but you always look so pathetic", shaking his head he walked around you. Eponine followed him quietly as soon as she entered the studio, the young woman saw her.

"Make that girl leave, she's an eyesore", the whole room quietened as they followed her gaze, you froze, Enjolras laughed in disbelief. One of the managers came running over and started pushing you outside of the room, Eponine allowed herself to be pushed out of the room, the young manager sat with her in the canteen.

"I'm sorry, she's always like that", Eponine looked at the young fidgety woman.

"it's okay, I still like her", the two young women sat there chatting while their stars were shining brightly in another room.

Eponine stood outside waiting for Enjolras, when she felt a snowflake on her nose and smiled, she liked the snow.

"You're strangely cheerful for someone whose been slapped and pushed out of a room", Eponine jumped.

"I remember watching her when she first debuted, she looked so scared but her voice was the most beautiful thing I'd ever herd, I saw her first interview she talked about her tragic life with such a steady smile, but her eyes were crying...the truth is I'm one Yara's fans so I'm sad I met her like this…but still I'm happy I met her", Eponine looked out into the night the snowflakes lightly falling, as he stared something strange stirred in Enjolras' chest, he reached out his fingers grazing her cheek, Eponine turned her eyes widening, Enjolras other hand came up and he was cupping her face.

"Stop being so pathetic… it makes me want to protect you".

 **AN: Thank you so much for your kind and encouraging reviews, I'm glad you guys are feeling the story, my aim is 2 chapters a week, and as always reviews and criticism is always welcome .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eponine blinked away the snowflakes on her lashes, that was all she could do her body didn't know how to react to the two warm hands holding her face. Slowly Enjolras hands slipped from her face and in to his pockets as he turned to gaze out into the darkness.

"That's the first time, someone's wanted to protect me", Eponine reached out and grabbed Enjolras sleeve, he turned his gaze to meet hers.

"Have you fallen in love with me already?… that was quick, but then again girls are always throwing their feelings at me", to his surprise Eponine smiled.

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not... thank you for saying it", Eponine released his sleeve and opened the van door for him.

Once in the van Enjolras folded his arms leaned back and closed his eyes, he wasn't asleep but he didn't want any conversation, he felt strange he didn't know why he'd just done what he'd done.

The next shoot was outside so along with Eponine and Blake, there was an extra assistant and too body guards, when they arrived on location there were hundreds of screaming girls, Eponine and the rest of entourage circled around Enjolras and escorted him through the mob. As they were walking Eponine lost her footing, Enjolras saw it in his periphery, the landing was hard but then a few girls stepped on her wrist, she struggled to get up, one of the security guards helped her and put her back in the circle.

The shoot went on for longer than anticipated, the fans noisy screaming kept getting in the way of the shots, it took almost three hours to shoot what should've been a 30-min shoot.

When it was done Eponine had an elderflower cordial in her hand, which Enjolras downed in five seconds immediately handing back the cup, Eponine heisted before reaching out and taking it with her left hand, hiding her right hand behind her back, Enjolras noticed.

"What's wrong with your right hand?",

"Nothing, just hurt it a bit when I fell", Enjolras frowned he grabbed her arm from her behind her back Eponine winced as he bought it round, his normally cool unaffected eyes widened in shock, as he held Eponine's limp wrist, all purple and blue and completely bruised.

"Did you break your wrist?", he stated plainly in utter disbelief.

"It's just bruised that's all", Enjolras shook his head

"Are you crazy, which part of this is hurt a little bit…don't you know how to be anything but pathetic", Eponine sighed .

"You should really fix the way you speak… it's dis- "

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to pull your wrist", Eponine bit her lip, Enjolras rubbed his forehead.

"when we get back to the company, go to first aid, it's on the second floor", Eponine opened her mouth to reply but a faint sound of a click distracted her she looked around but there was no, one there.

"I will … can you let go of my wrist now", Enjolras gently let go

"Go home after you get your wrist treated, you'll be pretty much useless for the rest of the day" Eponine tilted her face and looked at him strangely.

"I can't work out you out, are your nice guy or not…it's confusing", Enjolras folded his arms.

"I'm myself that's all".

"but there's at least one thing about you that's certain, you're talented", Enjolras frowned.

"I can't work out if you like me or not", Eponine smiled.

"how I feel about you is irrelevant, the fact is I'm in awe of your talent like Yara, I'm also your fan", the weird stirring began again in Enjolras' chest, so he did the mature thing and just walked away.

That night Eponine lay in bed, her bandaged arm on her chest, " _it makes me want to protect you",_ _"it makes me want to protect you", "it makes me want to protect you"_ , Eponine screamed that line refused to leave her mind.

The next morning as she was walking to work she felt weird, it was almost like everyone was staring at her, as she entered the building it was clear that everyone was, the receptionist looked at her with such disgust.

"You sure know how to make an impression", Eponine frowned

"What's that supposed to mean?",

"Just head upstairs, they're waiting for you", Eponine had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she opened the door to the conference room, Enjolras was sitting with his leg folded rubbing his eyes, Blake sitting straight, tense and full of a rage and lastly there was a woman she had never seen before.

"What's going on?"

"I thought I'd warned you, you stupid bi- "

"Blake!", the woman snapped "let me do the talking, Eponine please sit down, my name is Jennifer Henley I'm head of PR you can call me Jenny", Eponine took the woman's hand tentatively.

"it's nice to meet you…bur what the hell is going on?", slowly Jenny handed Eponine an iPad, the page was open on the article with the headline Vaultaire in another love scandal, below was a picture of her and Enjolras, he was holding her hand, Eponine's heart was beating so fast, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"there are 100's of article like this all over the net",

"h-how, how did this happen", Eponine's face was completely pale.

"we think one of the fans snuck onto the set took the picture before passing it onto to the tabloids, now what we have to do is damage control"

"I don't understand why this is such a big deal, nothing is happening in the picture", Enjolras cool voice stated as he leaned forward.

"You know that doesn't matter to the fans, to them you might as well be getting married in the photo… one of your selling points is the troubled lonely bad boy, this picture shatters that, you know how our industry works", Enjolras leaned back and rolled your eyes.

"I warned you, I blood- "

"Blake, I will kick you out of this meeting if you don't control yourself. now Eponine would you mind showing me your wrist", Eponine was still in shock.

"huh what…wait why", Jenny smiled reassuringly

"I just to need to figure out how to spin this please", slowly Eponine unbandaged her wrist, it was even more black and blue if possible.

"Wow that looks painful, okay this shouldn't be too hard, for once I don't actually have to spin too hard, the truth should be enough, we'll take some pictures of your wrist and basically reveal the reason behind the picture, also maybe adding extras about how although he may seem cold and rude Enjolras cares about the people working for him… now in the mean time I need you to keep a low profile so for the next couple of days recuperate at home, obviously don't answer any calls from journalist and no interviews", Eponine finally snapped out of her shock and nodded.

"We should just fire her", Blake stated, jenny turned to him

"Yes, Blake fire the girl in the scandal with our greatest star, that doesn't look suspicious, that doesn't completely undo the explanation, and paints us as liars and hypocrites", Blake's face turned red, Jenny turned back to Eponine.

"Don't worry too much Eponine it will blow over, be careful in future, people don't care about the truth, come on Blake lets go through the press releases. With those words Jenny and Blake left. Slowly Enjolras stood and made long strides towards Eponine who was still standing in a pale panicked messed.

"Don't look so scared, it'll be blow over", the closeness of that cool voice snapped Eponine out of her trance, her big eyes making contact with the blue icicles.

"how can you be so calm?", Enjolras took another step forward Eponine stumbled back, and another, and another, she was now pinned against the door. Enjolras placed his hand by her head and leaned forward enjoying the panicked rabbit caught in headlights gaze that Eponine was giving him.

" Should we create a real Scandal?"

 **AN; ahhh I'm so sorry for the delay, things just piled up last week, but I'll back on track from next week, thank you for your lovely reviews they really inspire me to keep writing and the are always welcome.**


End file.
